Dear Mr President's Daughter
by XxThisShizIsBananasxX
Summary: Spencer is the Presidents Daughter. Ashley is a Busker. What happens when Ashley is protesting at one of the presients speeches? Please Read&Review! My First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

* * *

Dear Mr President's Daughter

Chapter 1

I sat there on the big stage in the middle of Washington. I was trying not to look completely bored as my mother told me _again_ that I should smile and look at my father while he's giving his speech and that I should nod when it was appropriate. You would think that she'd realise after the tenth speech he'd given that I had the obedient daughter act down pat.

I should probably introduce myself to those of you who are confused: my name is Spencer Carlin. And my father is the President of the United States.

Yupp! Old daddy Carlin won the election about a year ago and now we live in the White House.

I try to get excited about it but I can't. Not when it means that my parents are too busy to pay attention to me and the only time I even see them is when we're at a stupid press conference where I'm just ordered about all the time. In case you couldn't tell, I am _not_ a happy camper. Oh well!

So anyway, I'm on this huge open stage sat on this stupid uncomfortable chair next to my mum and my dads just about to come on and make some speech to all the public. But everyone here seems even less pleased by this prospect than me.

"Why do you suck, President Carlin?" he's a fan. I thought sarcastically as I tried to see who'd stole my question only to have my charming mother slam her elbow into my ribs. I winced and turned to see what was making her about as happy as a fat man on a diet.

Oh. My dad had just walked up to the stage and I wasn't paying attention. Whoopsy!

I turned my whole body to face him as he started his speech and plastered an agonisingly fake smile onto my face as I completely zoned out and started wondering what I should have for dinner that night. I also wondered idly why my father bothered trying to speak at all. I could barely hear him over the crowds' questions and I was sat right behind him.

And then I heard it. The strumming of guitar strings in the midst of the throbbing crowd. I wondered how I could possibly have heard the notes being played. They were so soft and kind of sad. It almost felt as if they weren't really there. That they were just a part of my imagination coming out in a melody that so easily described my feelings of sadness and confusion. How else could I have heard it?

I felt like shrugging at my own question but then decided it would look odd in front of all these people and my mum would probably kill me for moving.

_"Dear Mr. President,  
Come take a walk with me."_

Oh. My. God. Now I _knew_ that that wasn't a part of my imagination. I needed to find out who that voice belonged to. It was a girl. I knew that much. Now all I had to do was find a girl quietly strumming a guitar in the middle of a loud crowd. Easy peasy.

But before I could even glance at the crowd my mums hand snaked out to mine and officially crippled my fingers. I glanced at her to find that she was smiling and nodding at my father. How the hell did she know I'd even thought about moving? Creepy. Since I couldn't look I decided to carry on listening._  
_

"_Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?_

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why?"  
_

Now I really want to know what this person looks like. I can't imagine what face owns that incredible voice. It gives me shivers. I suppose it's the message she's giving and her obvious talent and completely raw voice that's giving me goosebumps. Well, that's all I can think of anyway. Whatever it is, I find myself straining to hear the rest of the song.

_"Dear Mr. President,  
Were you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
How can you say  
No child is left behind?  
We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
They're all sitting in your cells  
While you pave the road to hell."_

Good grief. I'm surprised she hasn't been arrested yet. She's definitely brave. This girl could possibly be my biggest hero to date. Bigger than Action Man. And that's saying something.

_"What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?"_

Wait. What? Christ in a tutu! She's talking about me! I don't even care if my mum is trying not so subtly to rip my arm from its socket with all her insistent tugging. I _have_ to see her. I turned to face the crowd and instantly my blue eyes were drawn to a pair of the darkest, deepest brown eyes looking back at me and suddenly everything went quite as if it was just me and her. She was looking at me! I turned my eyes away and they oddly ended up on her lips which turned up into a smirk as she sang the next line._  
_

"_And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?"_

She raised her eyebrow still looking at me she sang. I felt myself blushing even though I didn't have any reason to._  
_

"_I can only imagine what the first lady has to say"_

She looked at mum and pulled a face saying that she had a pretty good idea what she'd say. She looked back to me and smiled as if we were old friends before turning back to my father, her face hardening into an accusatory glare as she carried on singing.

_"You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine."  
_

For the second time everything went quite. But this time it was literal. It happened when she tore her eyes from mine and turned to look directly at my father to belt out that last line. Maybe things had been getting quieter all along and I just hadn't noticed but now no one was speaking. Not even my dad. Everyone's attention was now on the tiny brunette and she didn't seem to be breaking under their gazes. And her eyes board into my fathers as she sang out the rest of the song. Her incredible voice only getting stronger and building in emotion._  
_

"_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?"_

The bodyguards finally made an appearance but couldn't get anywhere near her because all the other members of the crowd had taken it upon themselves to protect this amazing singer by making a human wall around her. I don't think she realised though as all her attention was focused on staring my dad down and letting him hear her thoughts.

_"Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Minimum wage with a baby on the way  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Building a bed out of a cardboard box  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothing 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
Oh"_

She closed her eyes as she let her emotions go and every hair on my body stood end as her voice was carrying to anyone who'd listen. When she opened them to look at him again she looked completely drained and defeated and continued to sing in a much quieter voice that could only be heard because everyone was quieter than when she'd started.

_"How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Dear Mr. President,  
You'd never take a walk with me.  
Would you?"_

She lets her guitar drop to the side as she looked at him for a moment as if daring him to answer her questions. When he didn't but just stood there tensely she turned to me and smiled sadly before she was grabbed by the arm and escorted through the crowd by the police who were finally able to push through the public.

I tried to keep my eyes on her as the body guards led me to the limo and the police led her to their car and wondered if we were all that different. I also wondered why I got tingles every time she smiled at me and why I couldn't get her eyes out of my head.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing! I didn't even expect any. So I'm super excited and uploaded as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer- Me? Own this? Never!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Ashley's POV**

I've been sat here since forever. There aren't any clocks and the police refuse to tell me what time it is. Oh well, it's not like I've got anywhere to be. I am getting pretty hungry though. Hmm… I wonder if I can convince one of them to get a McDonalds.

"Hey! You in the blue!" I shouted at the nearest one only to have every police officer in hearing range give me a dirty look. Jeesh! It wasn't my fault they all wore the same thing! I chose to ignore them though when the one I'd been talking to looked at me questioningly.

"Can I have a burger?" I decided short and sweet was the way to ask. He didn't seem to agree though as he just rolled his eyes at me and turned back to his magazine. Sure! That wasn't rude at all! I guess I'd better find something to do to pass the time.

I looked around the open cell and was quite shocked with how few people were here. There was like a few slutty looking women who made it easy to guess what they were in for by the way they were talking about 'clients' and some leather clad guys who were way too scary looking for me to ask what they were in for. And then there were a couple of boys in hoodies slouched on the bench. I decided that these were the safe option so I turned on my bench where I sat alone and tried to quietly get their attention.

"Psst! You in the hoodies!" thankfully they turned around cause one of the bikers seemed to have a hangover and I _really _didn't want to upset him. I mean, look at me! I'd hardly be a match for a Chihuahua!

I noticed that they were still looking at me. I wasn't sure if that was good or not but I decided that I'd still ask my question.

"What're you in for?" I figured that was the best way to start a conversation in here.

They looked at each other and then when the one in the blue hoody shrugged, the one in the red hoody turned back and said "Drugs." With a shrug.

I nodded as if this was completely normal to me. Honestly though, I'd never been in jail before and everyone's casualness towards it was telling me that I was the only first timer here.

"You in for the same?" red hoody asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at myself and thought that my large tie-dye t-shirt with a piece sign on the front and my dark skinny jeans did make me look like a bit of a drug user. So instead of taking offence I just shrugged.

"No, I protested at the presidents speech." I said as my finger absentmindedly traced the piece sign on my shirt.

"Oh! No way! We totally saw you on the news! I thought you looked familiar."

I blinked in confusion. They'd seen me on the news? They'd only been brought in a couple of hours after me. News sure does travel fast.

"Really?" I asked making sure I'd heard correctly. They nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It was so cool when you sang to his daughter. I reckon you two should get together." He said winking. Ew! Boy minds never cease to disgust me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have a boyfriend and when am I ever gonna see the presidents daughter again? Seriously! Don King has a better chance of rolling through here on a unicycle!" Before they could answer me a police officer spoke up.

"Right this way, Miss Carlin." Said the police officer before walking into view with a familiar looking blonde girl.

"Oh. My. God." I said in a state of shock. Not fully believing what I saw.

I turned to look at the hoody twins and saw that they were as shocked as me. Then, blue hoody turned to me and said, "Only in America!" in a very bad Don King impersonation. All three of us cracked up laughing as if we'd all been on drugs and I don't know why. I just felt like smiling the moment she walked in. I wondered why she was here.

"Okay, Miss Carlin. Which one is it? Just to confirm you do know them." The policeman said, standing just behind her as if he weren't worthy enough to stand next to her.

She looked at me then. And any smile that I was still wearing slipped off of my face as our eyes connected. Those eyes. They were the most beautiful, indescribable colour of blue I had ever seen. And they were looking at me. I think my mouth had dropped open but I couldn't remember how to shut it.

Thankfully, she looked away from me then and I was able to breath again and start wondering what she could have done in order to be here. But before I could think any further she started to speak.

"The one with the brown ey- I mean the one with the tie-dye t-shirt." She said, glancing at me again before quickly looking away. Good grief! Her voice was amazing! Wait. What? What the hell do I mean she's got an amazing voice? It's just a voice. I mean, she's not even done anything good with it like sing. I've clearly been locked up too long. I've started going crazy and rating people's voices.

Well, now that that's sorted I think I should recall what she actually said. Hmmm… oh yes! She was talking about me! I wonder why? The policeman didn't leave me wondering for long because he spoke next.

"Your free to go then Davies." He said, unlocking the cell door.

I didn't wait for a reason. I just jumped up and ran outside to the other side of the cell. The freedom side. Then I asked the girl that seemed in charge of all the officers who had jumped to their feet at the sight of her the one question on my mind. Apart from where she got her conditioner from. I mean, _damn_ that hair looked soft. I just wanted to reach out and touch it and probably like, run my fingers through… hmmm, no I don't. That'd just be weird. God, I need some food in me!

"Thanks! Errrm…Why did you come to get me out?" Yes, that was my question. And a very good one too, Ashley! Bravo!

She didn't seem to think so, though. At least, it seemed that way to me by the way she looked nervously at the ground before returning her gaze to me while biting her bottom lip. I had to resist the urge to pull it out. You know, I didn't want her to hurt herself or anything.

"Because," she said, getting my full attention again, "I liked your song." She told me shrugging and I couldn't help but smile at that. She liked my song!

"Thank you." I told her, still smiling. By this time I had received my guitar from the officer and we were now stood outside the police station. Quite awkwardly, now that I mention it. I guess now that she'd done her good deed she was probably want to get back home. To the White House, where her dad lived. Her dad the President. Weird. Hmmm… I wonder what he thought about my song. Only one way to find out, I thought.

"So, er, what did your dad think of it. The song, I mean." I asked, looking up to find her still lost in thought. She snapped out of it when I started talking though.

"Oh, well, I don't know. I haven't exactly seen him since the speech. Him and mum haven't had time for me since they've been too busy doing damage control or whatever." She told me smiling kind of sheepishly.

I realised then that she hadn't said anything about leaving yet and that she wasn't edging away from me. If anything, she was edging closer. Even if was unconsciously, it still meant that she wasn't leaving. Maybe she didn't want to go home yet. But that didn't mean she wanted to stay with me. I'm sure she's got gazillion other better things to do than hang out with me.

"Hey. If you don't have anything better to do we could go get a coffee you know, so I can say thank you properly for busting me out. If not then it's cool. Erm, so yeah what do you say?" I asked her before my mind had decided whether I should have or not.

I'm glad I did though when I saw her smile brightly and give me an adorable head tilt before saying, "Sure! I'll just tell Rex that I'll be gone for a while. Wait here. I'll be right back."

I watched her walk towards a black car with tinted windows and talk to the driver. I don't know why but I wanted to know who this Rex was and why he was so clingy as to wait around for her. I mean she's a big girl and I think for the well being of America it would be best that I found out whether the First Daughter was dating a psychopath.

She was walking back now with a smile still on her face and I couldn't help but smile back. Especially when I saw that Rex was driving away.

"Hey, I'm Ashley. Ashley Davies." I said after realising that I had yet to introduce myself. I stuck my hand out for her to shake which she took whilst introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Spencer, Spencer Carlin." Spencer. It suits her. I don't think I've ever heard her first name before. People usually refer to her as the First Daughter or Miss Carlin.

I had to let go of her hand pretty soon after I took it because it was very hot and was starting to send weird tingles up my arm which was quite strange because I got a cold kind of shiver when she said my name. I hope I'm not coming down with anything.

"So, shall we get going? I know a place just down the road from here." I told her as I started leading her towards said coffee shop.

"You know a place around here? Why, do you get arrested so often that you know where all the good coffee shops are?" I could tell by her voice that she was joking so I decided to play along.

"Maybe." I smiled cheekily at her. "Well that and the fact that I live around here."

"Oh, I see. So did you move here to make it easier to get home after a stint in prison?" she smiled back just as cheekily with a glint in her electric blue eyes and that same adorable head tilt from earlier.

"No. I moved here because it's closer to work."

"You work? How old are you?" she asked looking rather intensely at me which made me quite uncomfortable. At least, that's what I assumed was why my stomach was doing strange flips. She seemed to realise what she'd asked because she shook herself and said, "Sorry. That was incredibly rude. You don't have to answer that." Now _she_ was looking uncomfortable and I couldn't have _that_.

"It's not rude. It's straightforward. I like straightforward." I told her smiling. I noticed that her cheeks had turned pink. I thought about what I had said… oh my god! She thinks I'm flirting! I'll just have to carry on normal so she'll realise that- erm- she'll realise that… I'm not flirting. Yes.

"Anyway, I'm seventeen. Still in high school. But during the holidays, like now, I busk on the corner of my street which is just across from where your dad did his speech today. So there's quite good business there. Actually, I was busking today when I first saw you- I mean your dad. So I decided to go and play my song. Then I ended up in prison. Soooo…" I realise I was rambling. I suddenly got quite nervous when she thought that I was flirting.

"You do realise you were rambling quite badly there?" she asked me with a smirk. Pfft! I don't think the presidents' daughter should be doing something as improper as smirking. But she made it look so nice that I didn't tell her that. So instead I just shrugged.

"Well you were. Even though you didn't ask I think it's only fair that I tell you that I'm seventeen as well, I go to a private boarding school so I'm only here in the holidays and I guess you know where I live."

"Jeesh! Boarding school, eh? That's crap. My mother made me go to boarding school before my dad died and I moved out. Now I get to go to normal school which is still pretty boring but at least I don't have to live there."

"You live on your own? That must be the coolest! I bet no one tells you what to do or what to wear or who to date…" she stopped on that last one when she realised what she'd said. Luckily, we were at the coffee shop by this time and the only conversations till we sat down were what coffees we were buying and a mini argument about who was paying. I won, it was easy really. All I had to say was that she was defeating the purpose of thank you coffees if she paid.

"Aren't you worried that someone might recognise you? I men, like shouldn't you be wearing shades or something?" she just laughed at me.

"No. People aren't exactly _looking_ for the presidents daughter, you know? And if they were they'd expect me to be wearing some posh get up like I was this afternoon, not this." She told me gesturing towards her attire. I guess she was right. I certainly wouldn't expect the First Daughter to wear a long t-shirt with leggings. Although she did make it look completely aristocratic.

"So. Is that your boyfriends' guitar or something? You know, with the initials and all." She asked pointing at the engraved _R.D_ on the body of my acoustic.

"No. It was my dad's. Raife Davies. He gave it to me before he died and said that I shouldn't chase fame like he did but make a difference. So that's what I'm trying to do." I told her and was pretty embarrassed that I'd told her that. Especially with the look of awe that she's giving me now I can feel my ears starting to burn.

I decided to move along with the conversation seeing as I kept giving too much information to this stranger. I couldn't help it though. She kept doing this head tilt thing and it made me just want to tell her anything she wanted to know. Maybe her dad does that and that's why he won the election. I mean, who could say no to that head tilt.

"My boyfriends called Aiden anyway." I told her. Don't know why but I was kind of disappointed when she just smiled brightly at me. I don't know what I was expecting.

"Oooh! Really! Well I hope things are going better with you and Aiden than they are with me and my 'boyfriend'." She said putting her cup down to make air quotes.

"What's with the air quotes missy?" I asked raising an eyebrow and leaning forward slightly.

"Well you see, my mother has all these friends who're like the wives of all these politicians and they all happen to have daughters which means every week I have to dress up in these uncomfortable formal clothes and have a lunch with them."

"And what does that have to do air quotes boyfriend?"

"I'm getting there. The girls are all fine and its quite fun when we're having our own conversations. But it's when a bunch of competitive mothers get together _with_ their daughters is when everything kicks off. They start bragging about what grades we've got, what extracurricular activities were excelling at, and of course, now that we're older, who we're dating. When the other girls started dating politicians strapping sons my mum totally thought it'd be a good idea to set me up with the senators son, Nick Griffiths."

"Erm, wow? That's intense. I know of controlling mothers but mine would rather ignore me than start setting me up with people. So, I mean, do you not like him then? I'm sure he can't be all bad."

"_You've _never met him before. He's a complete miniature of my father. Same stupid views and opinions. You should see it when they get together its an absolute bore fest. Plus, he's generally disgusting and I wouldn't let him touch me with a ten foot pole. So I don't know why he's still with me. He isn't getting anything out of it."

"Well, I agree that he sounds like a world class douche but I think its quite obvious why he still dates you. I mean, look at you! You're bloody stunning! I bet that boy would wait forever and a day just in the hopes that you'll change your mind."

I was quite pleased that I'd made her blush again. What with that and the fact that she dislikes her air quote boyfriend and I'm positively beaming! I'm not going to ask myself why though.

"Yes, well that and my mothers probably bribing her- oh! Speaking of which," she said holding her phone out to show me that someone under the name of 'Devil Spawn', who I assumed was her mother, was ringing. I couldn't help but crack up at that.

"You don't mind if I answer it, do you?" she asked me but all I could do was nod because if I opened my mouth I probably snorted with laughter and that, let me tell you, is not very attractive.

She picked up the phone and started talking in a faux pleasant voice. I tuned it out and took her in properly for the first time. She doesn't look like the presidents daughter in the way she dresses; she could be any normal teenage girl. But she certainly doesn't _look_ like any normal teenager, she looks like an angel with her long flowing blond hair and her clear pale complexion, and of course there were her eyes. I'm pretty sure even an angel would be jealous of her eyes, I knew I certainly was. And then I doubt she ever acted like a normal teenager. The way she held herself and gestured and smiled, I felt like I was I the presence of royalty. I think, no matter who her father is, she would never have any hope of being normal. It was clear to everyone in this coffee shop, all the boys who kept stealing glances at her and the girls they were with who shot jealous looks at her that could never be too mean, that Spencer Carlin was special.

By the time I'd finished taking a mental picture of her, Spencer was finished on the phone and was giving me a bit of a sad look. Before I could ask her why she said, "It was my mother. I have to get home now because I need to be up early tomorrow for lunch with the 'girls'." She seamed quite annoyed by this which made me quite happy. She'd rather stay with me! Take that 'girls'! Then I had a genius moment.

"Hey! Can I have your phone a minute?" I asked. She handed it over without hesitation and I quickly wrote my number in before giving it back and telling her to call me. She beamed so bright when I said that I thought I was gonna have to wear some shades.

"Thanks! I definitely will! I really do have to go though." So I waited while she her driver who just so happened to be Rex! I'm glad I never spoke about my suspicions about him out loud 'cause they're completely gone now.

When the call was made, we walked back to the police station where Rex was waiting for us and said a quick goodbye. I reminded her to call me after refusing her offer of a lift to my apartment and then I watched her get in the car and wave to me again before driving off.

I felt as light as feather as I began walking home, lightly strumming my guitar to keep me company. Today certainly hadn't turned out as I'd expected. I mean, heck, it started off as me busking as usual then I turned into a protestor which the president actually _listened _to. And Spencer. Then I got arrested which wasn't really the highlight of my day but it led to me getting bailed out by Spencer Carlin, the First Daughter. That's just too surreal. And to top it all off we had coffee and are practically friends. I can talk to her easier than anyone I've ever met before. She's just sooo cool!

I started strumming the cords to a song I'd heard before and I was still thinking of Spencer when I started singing a little too load on the deserted street,

"_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again."_

My hand stopped mid-stroke. And I stood still for a second before looking around to make sure no one heard me. Thankfully I was alone. As I started walking at a slightly quicker pace I wondered what was worse, the fact that I was thinking of Spencer, a _girl_, when I sang that song. Or, the fact that I knew the lyrics to a Miley Cyrus song.

* * *

**Song- See You Again By Miley Cyrus** (God Only Knows Why)

**Last Chapters Song- Dear Mr President By Pink **(Tiz The Shiz!)

**Thanks For Reading! Tell me if its okay. Or Bad. Any thoughts Really.**


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: A Busker is a person who performs on the street for money.

Don King is a crazy looking boxing promoter who's famous quote is 'Only in America!'

**Nothing is mine! Nothing!**

**

* * *

Spencer's POV **

I am currently 'enjoying' my weekly lunch with the girls and everything's going great. In my mothers' opinion. Me, on the other hand, couldn't wish to die any more.

I think my mother chose the most uncomfortable outfit in my closet on purpose. Yes, you heard right: my mother chose my outfit. Apparently she wasn't too happy to see me walking downstairs in my converse.

So now I'm sat at the ridiculously large table in our dining room with the 'girls' eating finger sandwiches and drinking tea in an itchy dress. Sob. And to top it all off I'm sat right next to the divide of the old and the young. Which lands me next to the wicked witch of the west aka mother.

This results in my mother trying to involve me more and so I have to talk about things I really couldn't give a damn about to the oldies as appose to my usual sulking in a corner routine. Example number one:

"Spencer, darling, how is Nicholas doing?" she takes this opportunity to tell her friends, in a not-so-quite aside, Nick's entire statistical past and family tree. I pretty much zoned out at this point, figuring that she wouldn't be talking to me anytime soon.

I wondered if Ashley was still busking. If this ended early maybe I could go and listen to her sing. I only got to hear her the one time but it was hard to hear. I wonder if she was as good as I remember. It was only yesterday but still. I remembered when I heard her and then for hours after I couldn't stop thinking about her. It wasn't even her voice. It was just… _her_. Her expression when she sang; that glint in her deep chocolate eyes when she looked at me; and when her mouth turned into a smirk as she sang certain parts of the song. She was just _alive_. I couldn't help but think that she was the exact opposite of me.

I think that's what made me go to the prison. I mean obviously, the main reason I bailed her out was because she didn't deserve to be there. But the reason I actually _went _to bail her out was because I had to meet her. I thought that if I met her, I'd realise that she wasn't as amazing as I kept remembering her and then I could stop thinking about her. But it turned out to have the exact opposite effect. Now I'm thinking about her twice as much if that's even possible and I can hardly wait to ring her as soon as this painstakingly long lunch is over with. I'm guessing we're going to be like the bestest friends ever to exist. I mean I've never felt like this with any of my other friends before so-

"Well, Spencer?" Satan's spawn asked. Pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see everyone one watching me expectantly. My friends with a sympathetic look in her eye and my mother with a crazy twitch in hers. I decided to just wing it and hope for the best.

"Erm, yes?" damn it! I could at least _try _and sound certain about my answer.

"Yes what, dear?" crap! I'll just have to improvise; I thought glancing around the table before a light bulb went off in my head.

"Yes... I'll give you the milk!" I said grabbing the milk and turning to her with a smile on my face and a milk jug in my hand.

"Thank you, sweetheart. But that wasn't what I asked you- oh!" she exclaimed after she 'accidentally' spilled the milk on me. "Deary me, Spencer. Go and get changed out of them wet clothes. I wouldn't wish for you to catch a chill."

I turned to glare at her. There was absolutely no way she was sending me away from this ridiculous lunch. First she made me come dressed in this idiotic get up and now she thinks she can just shun me away? No way! So instead of leaving I smiled sweetly at _her_ and said,

"No that's absolutely fine mommy dearest. Please, continue with your conversations. I'd hate for everything to break up on my account." There was the eye again, _twitch, twitch_. She really should get that checked out. I could see the internal struggle, _twitch, twitch_. Either kill me and maim me into to tiny little flushable pieces or change the subject. Thankfully, being the born and bread lady she is, she chose the second one.

"Well, that's great! Such a trooper!" she said pinching my cheek slightly too hard. "I bet she was day dreaming about Nicholas before. Which actually brings me back to my earlier question: how is that sweet boy, darling?"

Now usually I would have answered all sweetly and said how good he was and add something neat that he'd done for me to the mix. Basically I would have lied. But today I was still kind of sore about the whole milk scenario and the cheek which I could feel gradually swelling and so my creativity was slacking.

"Fine, I'm sure. You spoke to him yesterday mother, how did you think he was doing?" I'm pretty sure I felt the whole table tense up at the underlying hostility between me and my mother. I didn't look up from the tea I was stirring though to see if I was right.

"Oh yes. That's right. I forgot that you all but sprinted out of here yesterday to get ice cream of all things leaving me to answer your calls. Was eating store bought ice cream in the back of a car absolutely divine?" ah. I almost forgot. She thinks that that's the reason I went out yesterday. I had to come up with a trivial reason for going out otherwise she would have sent me out with a whole army. Mainly to make sure I don't step out of line when I'm in public more than to protect me.

"It was absolutely divine mother. In fact, those were my exact words yesterday when you asked me that question. How silly that you would forget."

"Of course. Yes, how silly of me. My minds been all over the place since that dreadful girl yesterday. Please, tell me you didn't see her. I don't know who she showed up most: Arthur and me or herself." Oh, son of a man whore! She's talking about Ashley! It's fine Spencer, just act natural. And get out of here ASAP!

"Gosh mother! I can see things are about to turn to politics so how about I take this opportunity to show the girls that trophy I received for that grammar exam? What do you think, girls?" I turned and acknowledged them then: Maddie, Carmen, and Chelsea. They _were_ my best friends no matter how much I hated these lunches I could tell that they did too by the way they were nodding enthusiastically at my suggestion.

Mother nodded tersely she realised that there was no way she was going to keep me here without causing a scene. Which I found funny considering she couldn't wait to get rid of me a few minutes earlier. I think she trained herself to want the opposite of what I did. I smiled at the other women sat at the table as I excused myself before leading the others away from that bore fest.

Once we hit the stairs we started talking freely. "What the hell was that all about, Spence? You looked like you were gonna choke on your own spit when she mentioned that protest girl." Maddie said getting straight to the point as per usual.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Maddie. Are you still taking your pills?"

"Oh please, we know something's wrong. Why else would you go off at your mother and then get all touchy when she mentioned you going and getting ice cream? Where were you then anyway? Cause I don't believe that ice cream excuse for one second." Carmen chipped in clearly taking Maddie's side. I was starting to sweat a little under all this scrutiny.

Thankfully, Chelsea came to the rescue, "Come on guys. You saw how her mother was acting. I'm not surprised she finally snapped."

"Thanks, Chels." I turned to the others smugly before we entered my room. Seriously it took us _that long_ to get up those stairs. Welcome to living in the White House. Instant aerobic therapy.

We all traipsed into my room and the while the others plonked onto my bed I went straight to my closet, undressing on the way.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Chelsea asked from the bed. I looked down at my now underwear clad body and then back up to her wondering if she was serious.

"I'm getting changed. I'm not gonna go out with an itchy, milk-stained dress on."

"You're going out?" Maddie piped up. "Where? And to see who?"

"Whom. It's, to see whom." I told her stalling for time.

"Oh shut up! We all know you didn't get that silly award."

"Thanks for the confidence, Maddie!" I huffed. How dare she? I looked at them all indignantly before pointing to the plaque on my wall. I would never lie about a grammar award.

"That's from the third grade." Carmen went and burst my bubble. My plan to stall them worked though. I think they've forgotten all together now. Yes!

"So who are you going to see?" darn.

"Ashley." I said with a sigh as I started looking for something cool to wear. I didn't want her thinking I was a complete loser.

"Ashley…?"

"Ashley Davies."

"And who's Ashley Davies?"

"Oh! For Heavens Sake! Ashley Davies! The protestor! You know, the girl who totally handed my dads butt to him yesterday at that stupid speech! Ashley bloody Davies!" okay. So maybe I overreacted just the teensiest bit. To say that they were shocked by my outburst would be exaggerating slightly.

"Oooookay? No need to get all scary. Wait. Did you just say Ashley Davies? The girl who your mum was talking about? Are you insane? How did you even meet her?"

"Yes, her. And in answer to your second question: since when do I ever go out and buy ice cream, when I have a perfectly good chef in the kitchen to make it for me?"

"Yesterday? So what, you seeing her again?" Madison asked, studying me as I touched up my make up.

"Yes." I told her nonchalantly.

"Ha! You owe me 5 bucks Chels. I told you she was ga- gonna rebel soon. Yes. That's what I meant." Carmen rambled on.

I stood looking at them all suspiciously. They seemed to have suddenly found great interest in my room. I'll say with no hesitation in my mind that my friends are bloody weird.

"Whatever. Are we going downstairs now?" I asked, already heading to my door and holding it open for them. They just sat there on my bed looking at me. I started to fidget uncomfortably under their stairs that were telling me that they knew something I didn't.

"What?" I asked defensively. Madison just shook her head and got up, speaking for the others.

"Nothing. Just, be careful. You know what'll happen if your mother finds out. And plus, how are you expecting her to not find out with the secret service shadowing your every move. They're bound to tell her who you were with."

"Ah, but you see, I've already figured that out. I'm going with out the security. The head of security, Bill, owes me a favour for getting him the day off for his wives birthday. So, he'll have to return it by letting me out without the guards." I was quite impressed with myself, and mentally patted myself on the back.

"Alright, but you be careful. I don't want to hear that you've been kidnapped or something ridiculous like that." Chelsea said in a stern voice, handing me my sunglasses. I smiled gratefully at her for the concern and the idea of the disguise. I knew that my eyes were my most recognisable feature.

"Thanks. You promise that you'll go along with this for me?" they all nodded, smiling warmly at me. I couldn't have better friends than these; I thought as we made our way down the stairs and knew that they'd keep my secret for as long as I asked them to.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go straight away because if I leave till after you've gone my mother wont let me out of her sight and will probably ground me for being cheeky at lunch anyway. So when you go back in just tell everyone that I've gone to the toilet. So that when they realise that I'm not coming back, I'll have already gone and it'll seem like I sneaked out from the toilet so you won't get into trouble for lying! I know, I'm a genius!" I said at there impressed expressions when I'd finished telling them my plan. Although I think they were more impressed by the fact that I didn't take a breath throughout.

"Ready?" I asked when we were in the main hallway, which was halfway between the entrance and the dining hall. I put my hand, palm down, in the centre of the group. We all started grinning as each of the others put their own hand in; the memories of us doing this when we were kids came back to us.

"Leeeeeeeeeet's go!" we all said in a loud whisper then started giggling before saying our goodbyes and heading our separate ways.

I walked up to the security desk next to the front door. And gave the guard a bright smile before saying, "Hey! Can you call Rex for me? I'm going out."

As I anticipated, he looked up at me and smiled pleasantly back. "Certainly, Miss Carlin. Let me just arrange for a police escort for you. It shouldn't take too long."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I'll just be nipping out to see a friend and would rather not draw attention to myself. So if you could just ask Rex to meet me up front, I'll be out of your hair." I told him, deciding to use my formal voice now that I was talking to an adult. It makes it harder for them to patronize you if you speak like them.

"I'm sorry, Miss Carlin. But I have orders from Mr Jefferson not to let any of the Carlin family out of the house without security." He does seem truly apologetic which makes me smile softly at him.

"Well then, could you call Mr Jefferson here please? So that he and I can resolve the situation? Thank you." I said as he nodded and picked up the phone to ring Bill looking very relieved that he wasn't the one having to resolve the situation.

I waited a few minutes, making small talk with the security guard, whose name, I found out, is Jack. He was very nice and probably in his early twenties. I decided to ignore the fact that he blushed every time I smiled at him, to save him the embarrassment.

"Miss Carlin! What seems to be the problem?" Bill beamed as he walked up to me with a big smile on his kind face. I really liked Bill, he was the father figure in my life and was always super nice to me, letting me watch the CCTV cameras and eat my dinner with him.

"Hey, Bill! I told you to call me Spencer!" I scolded him, playfully and giggling when he pretended to look ashamed.

"Sorry, Spencer. Bad habit. So how can I help you today?" he asked turning serious.

"Well, I'm going to meet a friend and I'd rather not freak her out with the fact that I need an armed guard with me at all times. So I was wondering if I could just go without them?" my sure statement somehow ended up as a question but I decided maybe it would be better to start off with the pleading straight away so I added a pout and a head tilt to the end.

"I don't know, Spencer. I'm not supposed to. And it really is for your own safety. How long would you be gone for?" he asked, crumbling under my puppy dog eyes.

"Not long at all! Probably a couple of hours. And Rex will be near anyway so its not like I'm gonna be alone. I promise I'll be careful and not draw attention to myself." I said full out begging now and when I could see him teetering on the edge but not quite there, I decided to pull out the big guns. "Plus, you kinda owe me." I said quietly, smiling when I realised I had him. Yes!

"Fine. But just this once, and if your mother finds out, I had nothing to do with this, okay? And be careful."

"Yes! Okay thanks Bill! You're the greatest!" I said hugging him. I didn't bother to wonder why I was so excited. I just put it down to getting my own way. Deep down though, I knew it was something more.

I waited while Jack called Rex and when he gave me the nod to tell me Rex was out front, I thanked him as well before running down the steps to the black car with tinted windows.

I jumped in the front, not wanting to sit in the back all the way there, being bored. I hugged Rex before buckling myself in. I was so excited I could hardly sit still.

"Where to, Spencer?" Rex asked as he started the long drive down our driveway.

"The corner of that street we went to yesterday, you know? With the police station on it? I'm gonna meet Ashley there." I told him while I was playing with the radio.

"Oh really? Ashley, as in that girl you busted out of jail yesterday and wouldn't stop talking about on the way home?" he asked with some kind of knowing smirk.

"Yeah… that Ashley. Look, I'm just gonna call her for a minute to make sure she's where I think she is." I said, wanting to avoid any more questions about Ashley.

I found Ashley's number and turned towards the window as it started ringing, not wanting Rex to see my face when I spoke to her.

"_Hello? Ashley speaking."_ I heard her voice and a smile instantly broke out on my face and I was glad that I'd decided to face the window, Rex would have totally made fun of my expression.

"Hey, Ashley. It's Spencer Carlin from yesterday. Remember? I busted you out of jail." I gave her everything that she'd probably remember me by, dreading that she might not know who 'Spencer' was.

My nerves were instantly calmed though when I heard her musical laugh and I couldn't help but smile wider. _"Yeah, I remember you. It's not everyday that you meet cute blonde girls called Spencer."_ I felt my cheeks heat up at the compliment and I guessed that she was probably embarrassed as well by the slip of tongue. There was a short pause before she cleared her throat and carried on, _"So, erm, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" _

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for last night. It was fun."

"_Really? I thought so too. Listen, I'm like really sorry, but I gotta go. Someone's requesting a song. But, now I have your number, so I'll ring you in about ten minutes when I'm on my lunch break, 'kay?"_ she asked sounding hopeful which made me slightly giddy for some reason.

"Sure, sounds good to me." My grin was definitely goofy now.

We said our goodbyes and both hung up. Yes! My plan was working perfectly! You see, I decided to surprise Ashley by turning up on the corner that she told me she worked on- gosh! That sounds a lot like she's prostituting, doesn't it?- and hanging out with her during her dinner break. I know, 'tis genius!

I was bouncing in my seat all the way there. But when Rex pulled up across the street from the corner and my eyes first landed on her I instantly stilled. She looked amazing. I'm not really sure what it was. I mean, she was dressed normally and her curly hair was tied back in a ponytail and her face was devoid of make up. It must have been her expression. Her eyes were closed and her expression was dreamy with a faint smile playing at her lips. Her whole body was swaying to the rhythm of whatever song she was playing. It was a slow song.

"Are you planning on getting out or just staring all day?" Rex asked the smirk evident in his voice. I didn't turn around to confirm it. I couldn't even be embarrassed by what he said. It felt natural to watch her. And I couldn't stop.

"Yeah." I didn't specify which part I was saying next. I was kinda in a daze. "I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up." I told him without looking away from Ashley. I stepped out of the car and approached her in a daze. She was still playing the slow song. I don't know if had lyrics or not but she wasn't singing.

I stood there in front of her as others walked past, some too absorbed in themselves that they didn't even glance. She didn't seem care. I don't think she expected them to either. But I honestly don't think I'd ever be able stop listening. I shoved my hand in my pocket and curled it around the twenty dollars I'd put there. I pulled it out and dropped it into the bucket in between us.

I didn't do anything that would alert her to my presence, if she realised I was there then she might stop playing and I wanted to listen for as long as possible. So I just stood there, about two metres away from her and listened.

Soon, the song drifted to an end. But she didn't open her eyes and for some reason her expression turned confused, and there was a slight crease between her eyes. I wanted it to go away, so I started clapping softly so that she'd know I was there.

Her eyes snapped open. She blinked a couple of times, getting used to the light. And then she saw me and looked shocked for a moment, her cheeks turning slightly pink before her face broke out into a huge smile with an adorable nose crinkle. I wondered briefly why it didn't seem wrong to think she was adorable, but then it was quickly forgotten when she stepped around the bucket and pulled me into a warm hug. My skin tingled and I wondered if she felt it too because she tensed up and pulled away quickly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Hey! Sorry about the hug. I was just shocked to see you I guess." She told me, scratching her ear slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind hugs." I told her shrugging.

"Oh well that's good. Cause I'm a hugger. Sorry I'm being weird. It's just weird seeing you in the daylight. Aren't you supposed to have guards or something? Like, what if someone what if someone recognises you?" she said the last part in a whisper.

"Nah, I don't need protecting. I'm invincible! Practically. Oh, and that reminds me!" I said, pulling out my glasses and placing them over my eyes.

"See! I bet that _you_ aren't even sure that I'm me!"

"You're crazy!" she said giggling. I couldn't help but to smile at that laugh.

"You're right. I'm crazy, and we're going to get some lunch." I told her, deciding that the best way to get what I wanted was to be to the point. I glanced into the bucket and saw that my twenty was the most substantial bill in there. "I see a twenty there." I told her pointing to it. "That means that you can pay." I told her grinning.

She looked to where I was pointing and a smirk made its way across her face. "You put that there. And don't pretend you didn't because anyone else would have made a big show of it or at least requested song."

"I don't see how that matters. It's yours now whether I put it there or not. Are you gonna pay? 'Cause I just used my last twenty." She grinned wider then.

"Come on then. I can't leave you to starve now can I?" she said and started walking away with her guitar and bucket in her hands. I skipped to catch up and then grabbed the bucket from her. She turned to me with an amused smile on her face.

"Did you just skip over here?" she laughed shaking her head slightly. I just shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to run. Am I? And skipping's fun." I told her as if it was obvious. Which, really, it kind of is.

"Whatever. So… what you been up to?"

"Nothing much really. Dinner with my mother and the 'girls'. Not one of the better lunches." I said shrugging.

"Why? What happened?" she asked, sounding genuinely interested, so I decided to tell her.

By the time I finished my story- minus the body guard situation- we were at a café across the square from where Ashley was playing. And Ashley looked quite appalled.

"No offence but, your mum's a she devil!" Ashley told me, her voice rather high pitched.

"Yeah, well. You get used to it. And it's quite easy to ignore her when my room's on the opposite side of the house to hers and my fathers."

We bought our food and sat down outside. My reason for this was that it would look super weird for me to wear sunglasses inside.

"What have you been doing then?" I asked, wondering if her mind had been as occupied with thoughts of me as mine had with her.

"Nothing much, I had a movie night with my sister, Kyla yesterday. And then I got up this morning; went for a run; and then went to my corner and I've been playing up until you came." She told me with a thoughtful expression and her cheeks started to tinge with red just like earlier. I decided to change the subject to try and avoid whatever was embarrassing her.

"You have a sister? Older or younger?"

"Younger. She was my dads' daughter. But fortunately for her, she's no relation to my mother. Which means that she never had the pleasure of living with her."

"Oh. Does she live with you then?" I didn't mean to pry, but I'm just naturally curious.

"No. She lives with her mum. But she's stopping the week with me seeing as neither of us have school. Hey! Maybe you could meet her! Probably not today though 'cause she's gone out with her friends. Do you think you could get out again this week? That is, if you want to?" she asked sounding a cross between hopeful and nervous. I on the other hand was very excited about the prospect of seeing Ashley again.

"Sure! I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to make it, but I'll totally give you a call and we'll sort something out."

"Great! We'll preferably have to do something none eating/drinking otherwise we may end up fat!" she joked, not nervous anymore.

We finished our food and chatted for awhile longer until someone I really did _not_ want to see interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss Carlin, would you please allow me to escort you home." Said the man in the black suit with super dark shades on who was casting a shadow over our outdoor table and our day. The latter figuratively speaking.

I saw Ashley tense up and actually look quite scared by the mysterious man who was going to take me away. I shot her a comforting smile before turning to the man with what can only be described as an assassins glare.

"And who, may I ask, sent you?" although I had a pretty good idea.

"The First Lady, Miss." Its official, I hate that woman. But I wasn't going to let him take me that easily.

"May I see some identification? Mr….?" I asked with a strained jaw. If I knew kung fu, I would totally be using it right now.

"Jones, Miss. It's Mr Jones." He said hastily, pulling out his secret service badge to show me. I took my shades off to inspect it properly like Bill showed me. It was real. Sigh.

"Very well, Mr Jones. If you could give me a moment, then I'll go with you."

"Certainly Miss. Oh, but could you put your sunglasses back on Miss. You're drawing attention to yourself." He told me.

I looked around and saw that the only one drawing attention here was him. And he was _still_ stood there.

"I'll put them back on in a minute, Mr Jones. Now, could you give us some privacy please?" my temper was running really low now.

"Of course, Miss." He said, only to turn around on the spot so that his back was to us.

"Could you maybe move a little further away?"

"Negative, Miss. An open environment is not safe without close protection." He told me whilst still scanning the area. I decided to stop arguing with him, seeing as Ashley probably thought I was already enough of a freak, I should make this good bye as quick as possible in the hopes that she might forget how strange my life really is.

"So…erm. I guess I was lying when I said I was allowed out whenever. I could have possibly, maybe kinda snuck out." I mumbled when I turned around to see her perfect eyebrow raised questioningly.

"So… you snuck out. To see me?" she questioned. And when I just shrugged, she continued, "That's sweet." I couldn't have held back that smile if I tried.

"Miss, I really do recommend that you come with me now." And just like that, my smile was gone. I nodded slightly to him, and allowed him to pull my chair out for me.

"Bye, Ashley." I said in a monotone.

"Bye Spencer." I heard the sad reply.

I allowed Mr Jones to rest his hand on my back as he guided me to the car. And I knew that my mother would have a lot to say about this. I was so angry right now, I doubted anything could get through to me. I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled my phone out to see a text from Ashley: _Remember to ring me._ I turned around to see her waving at me. I waved back.

And just like that, I was smiling again.

* * *

**Thanks For Reviewing! Please Do So Again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry It's Been Forever :)**

**I own nothing. Sniffle.**

**

* * *

Ashley's POV**

After Spencer was taken away by that douchey Jones guy I went back to my spot and continued playing and singing. I tried hard to ignore the fact that all of the songs I was singing were happy love songs. I tried, but in the back of my mind, I noticed. Hmmmm… I think I'll just push that thought into the back of my mind.

Now, I was walking into my apartment and the sound of guitar hero told me that Kyla was home as well.

"Hey Ky." I called out as I set my things down by the front door.

"Hey Ash! How was today? Anything newsworthy happen?" she asked, jokingly as she paused her game to look at me.

"I had dinner with Spencer today." I said casually when inside I was doing the tango. I was pretty good at internal tango by the way.

"Spencer? As in the Presidents Daughter?" she dropped the guitar along with her jaw. Thank god she was wearing the strap.

"Yes, although I wish you wouldn't call her that." I told her with a frown. I didn't like to associate her with _him_. She was nothing like her father. Except for looks. Obviously she was prettier.

"Okay!" she said at my tone looking around in exaggerated awkwardness. "Soooo, how was it?"

"Good! We talked for ages. You know she's so easy to talk to, we're like on the same page with everything. We have so much in common! I didn't think we would because we're so different, but we do! Oh! And I said that she should meet you, so she is. She's gonna call me so we can all meet sometime this week."

"Errm. Okay, what? You told the Presidents Daughter that she should meet me? Why?"

"Because I want you to meet her and tell me what you think about her. And I told you not to call her that"

"Again, I say, why?"

"I don't know. Look, you don't have to come if you don't want to." I was lying, she totally has to.

"Oh no! I'll come. I want to see what's so special about this Spencer Carlin that has you acting like a little girl with a crush."

"Am not! God, Kyla. Why would you even think that? I don't know where you get these ideas from." She looked at me curiously at that.

"Whatever. I'll come. So, does she act all posh and crap?"

"No, you wouldn't even think she was the presidents' daughter. Except for that stupid Jones guy who came and took her away for her 'own protection'. What a loser… What?" I asked, seeing Kylas' surprised expression.

"Well, what do you think? That girl needs protection? It's just… weird. I mean, where would I meet her? 'cause I'm guessing you're not welcome at the White House."

"I don't know. But she managed to come and see me today, didn't she."

"Yes, she does seem to go to a lot of effort for you. First the whole bailage situation at the police station, and now ditching the guards to have dinner with you."

She looked at me curiously then, as if I had the answers to her questions. She must have seen something in my expression though because she got a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked looking down at myself, trying to see whatever she saw but coming up short.

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly, her smirk turning into a full blown knowing grin.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room. Shout me if you need me." I told her as I headed down the hall, but she was already stuck into her Guitar Hero and still grinning like a maniac.

I was practising some songs in my room when a new idea came to me. I started strumming along to the notes forming in my head and felt the colours swirl around me as I played. I saw blue and yellow on my eyelids as I closed them to let the words that accompanied them flow through my mouth.

"_This day is mine,_

_This day is mine." _

I carried on humming along with the melody as the colours began to form into shapes: the blue started to swirl around and separate until it was two dark circles of the most mesmerizing blue I'd ever seen; the yellow started to stretch from its original shape like a waterfall with a slight wave. Soon they were joined by reds and creams, and they all started to combine into a whole image.

I almost dropped my guitar when I recognised the picture as Spencer. Dammit! What was wrong with me? I'd already done this today when I was in my spot. At least I didn't sing any words then because it was practically seconds before Spencer showed up. I needed to clear my head up.

I shook my head in attempt to concentrate and was about to start playing again when my phone started ringing from my bag in the living room._ I'll let Kyla get it_, I thought. I heard Kyla talking and carried on playing.

"Ash! It's Aiden!" I heard her call from the other room. Great. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Tell him I'm not here!" I called back just as my door opened to reveal a rather cheesed off looking Aiden, with an amused looking Kyla stood just behind him.

"I thought…" I trailed off looking at the phone still in Kylas' hand. She saw what I was pointing at and looked quite surprised that she was holding it.

"Oh! I forgot, Spencer's on the phone, as well. Are you here for this call?" she asked, eyebrow raised and smirking. She's sooo annoying sometimes. But I was too excited about Spencer calling to care.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here!" I all but squealed, grabbing the phone from her, and putting it to my ear.

"Hey, Spencer!" I was smiling into the phone, not realising that Aiden was still angry and walking towards me until he was stood over me.

"Hey. I was just wondering about that get together thing this week…" she told me.

"Oh right. Can you hold on for a minute? I just need to sort something out real quick."

"Sure!" she sounded about as excited as me, which had me smiling again. Though it quickly faded when I turned to face Aiden.

"This is kind of a private call Aiden; can you give me a minute?" I asked as politely as I could. I didn't want him here.

"No. I don't think I like the thought of you being on the phone with other boys. You didn't even try to hide it from me. And what's with the avoiding? Are you sleeping with this Spencer guy?" I burst out all in one breath. I honestly would have laughed at the absurd things he was saying if they weren't so insulting. And if I was sure that Spencer didn't just hear that.

"Oh yeah, Aiden. You caught me! I'm sleeping with Spencer, who just so happens to be a _girl_. Honestly! Can you be any more paranoid? If I won't sleep with you, do you really think I'm going to give it to random people? You have some serious issues. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my conversation with my _friend_ in private."

Once I was sure that he was out of hearing distance I turned back to my phone.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked tentatively, fearing that my friend of two days just heard me practically admit that I was still a virgin.

"Not a lot?"

"A question. Real convincing. Thanks for trying though." I couldn't help but laugh. I bet she didn't even realise how cute she was sometimes.

"Well, I don't know what to admit to hearing without making this conversation awkward. How about I just change the subject?"

"Sure, go for it." Still smiling.

"So… oh! I remember now! About the gathering this week. I'm not exactly allowed around outside so that limited the choice of places. Also, I wondered if it would be cool if I invited some of my friends. That way I can tell mother that I'm going out with them and it wouldn't be a lie. What do you think?" she asked, but I wasn't sure what she was asking for my opinion on.

"Good? So do have a place in mind?"

"Hmmm?" she sounded distracted. "oh! Yes, I do. It's a surprise I'm afraid, so you won't know until you get there. I'll get one of the drivers to give you a lift, and you should dress casual. I think that's everything. Any questions?"

"Yes. Why does it sound as though I should be writing this down? I mean, I feel like I'm being prepared to be shipped off to war." I said laughing.

"Oops! Sorry. I just wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything important." She said with what sounded like a nervous chuckle.

"I see. Well, you kinda forgot the day." I said smirking at the feeling of having the upper hand.

"I can't believe I forgot that! Let's see, it's two days from now which would make it… Wednesday. Wednesday at 7pm if you're free."

"I'm free. And I'm sure Kyla is too. So, I'll see you Wednesday then." I said, with something I didn't recognise bubbling in my stomach.

"Great! I'll see you then! Remember, 7pm." She told me in a faux strict voice.

After a couple of minutes of saying goodbye-neither of us wanted to hang up first- the conversation had ended and I was on my way to the kitchen to get some water when I saw Aiden stood tensely in the living room staring a whole through the screen where Kyla was playing Guitar Hero. Crap! I'd forgotten about him.

"Did you want something Aiden?" I asked tiredly, with my arms folded across my chest.

"Yes. I wanted to see my girlfriend. I didn't realise that that was a crime." He said, staring at me coldly.

"It's not a crime if you didn't come in here shooting accusations at me about cheating on you." I shot back, annoyed that I even had to defend myself.

"Well, can you blame me? It's hard to think anything else when your making gooey faces down the phone." I had to scoff at that.

"Gooey faces? Get a grip! I was talking to a _girl_. Flipping heck! Can't you control your jealousy for five minutes?" I was about two seconds from kicking the pig out.

"So what, am I imagining things now? Are you actually trying to tell me that I didn't see you act like a child at Christmas when you knew this 'girl' was on the phone? Tell her Kyla!"

"I'm staying out of this." She said, not even bothering to turn from the TV. She was used to us arguing.

"Look Aiden, I think you should leave. You can come over to talk when you've seen sense in the ridiculous crap you're spouting out." I said pointing to the door.

"Fine! But you can call me when you realise that I'm right!" I told me before storming out of the door.

When the door slammed behind him Kyla paused her game to turn and look at me. Somewhere during the argument I'd managed to move into the middle of the room.

"That was interesting, huh?" she said, giving me an opening to vent if I needed to. I didn't.

"Yeah. Sure was. I can't believe what he said about me looking like a child at Christmas. I mean, what an idiot!" I exclaimed, looking for some kind of confirmation.

"Yeah. It's ridiculous." She wouldn't look at me. "So, dinner? What do you want?" Now that was a blatant subject change if I ever saw one.

"Whatever." I told her absentmindedly.

She wandered off to the kitchen to get some take out menus and tried not to think about Aidens' words. Or what they might mean.

It was then that I decided not to worry about my feelings until they became a problem. After all, I'm sure everyone has the same look when they talk to Americas Angel. Aiden and Kyla just don't know it yet 'cause they don't know her.

But I do. And I plan on getting to know her a lot better. Soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the crapness that is this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to assure everyone that there will be no abuse in any of my stories present, past or future. (Except for the odd fisticuffs) ;)**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney! **

**

* * *

**

**Spencer's POV**

"Wait up a minute, Spence!" I heard the gruff voice through the heavy panting behind me and slowed my pace to a walk as I waited for my dad to catch up.

"Hurry up dad! There's not that long left now!" I shouted back, turning around to see him jogging up with four men dressed in black sweats surrounding him. I was thankful I didn't need that much protection when I was running; I wouldn't have been able to see the scenery with all the bodies in the way. I looked past him to see a police car rolling up behind him. I probably would have found it ridiculous to bring so many people on a father/ daughter run but I was used to it by now.

"I don't know when you got so fast. I'm sure you weren't this fast even last week!" that's probably because I wasn't, I thought.

Usually I didn't mind jogging at my dad's pace, I'd talk to him about whatever as a distraction as he huffed and puffed away. But today was Wednesday. And that meant that I was meeting Ashley and her sister at seven and I wanted to be ready on time.

"Well I kind of wanted to get home early. I'm going out with Madison and everyone at seven." I told him as I started walking towards him, my two bodyguards shadowing me.

"Spencer, that's five hours away. Please don't tell me I raised my daughter to spend half of her day putting her make up on. You look beautiful without it." He told me sternly.

"Of course I'm not. When have you ever seen me wear excessive make up? But you did teach me that a hostess is always well prepared. And seeing as I'm hosting this shindig I feel that I should dressed fashionably early to make sure everything is prepared." It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"That's my girl! You'll make a fabulous wife to somebody someday. Speaking of, how are things going with you and that Griffiths kid?" he asked as he slung his arm over my shoulder, mainly to support himself.

"Ew, crap! He'd better not be thinking of proposing to me! I'm still trying to get him to dump me!" I said shuddering at the thought of being Spencer Griffiths.

"Now, Spencer. Don't be rude. His parents are lovely, well-respected people and he seems to have the right take on things. Why would you want him to dump you?"

"Because, he doesn't listen when I try to dump him. He only listens to mother and she's gonna be dragging me down the isle at the first whiff of marriage." I knew it was okay to vent to my dad, he knew what it was like to be controlled by my mother. Everyone thinks that my dad is the most powerful person in the world, but you just have to follow the puppet strings to my mother to see how untrue that is.

"Now, now. Don't talk about your mother that way. I'm sure she's just looking out for your best interests. If you talk to her, I'll bet she'll be more than happy to compromise." I sighed heavily at this and shared a disbelieving look with Tony, one of my running guards.

We decided that now my dads breathing had evened out somewhat, we'd be good to carry on with our weekly run. I kept pace with my dad this time. The fact of the matter was, we wouldn't be going home until he finished running, which would be the same no matter how fast I went.

I looked around as we jogged along, but now that I had dads guard as well it was hard to see anything past the wall of bodies. I decided to jog slightly ahead.

We were in some National Park which looked pretty cool. There were other people here which I used to find pretty awkward when dad first became the president. But now I'm pretty used to people looking when they realise who we are. I caught sight of some kids with their mum staring wide mouthed and offered them a smile.

Jogging slowly wasn't too bad actually. It gave me time to think. Think about Ashley. I don't know what it was about her that made me smile so much. Maybe it's because she's the first who isn't caught up in all this portentous political crap but doesn't stare at me like those kids did either. She treats me like a normal person, a person that she likes, a person that I like. I like who I am when I'm with her. I bet that's the reason that I keep wanting to see her.

When we came in sight of the ice cream stall, my dads pace suddenly seemed to pick up and I took that as a challenge to race, so naturally I sprinted the last 200 metres to the stall ahead of my dad. He didn't stand a chance. I ran straight up to the guy serving and asked for 10 vanilla cones with all the toppings. He looked pretty shocked at first and stuttered a few times before quickly getting to work on the order. I was glad there wasn't a queue 'cause we usually end getting pushed to the front and I feel quite bad about the little kids who have to wait for about ten minutes while the vendors making our ice creams.

By the time my dad got there, the guy had finished making them. I started handing them out to everyone while the bodyguard who had my dads wallet paid the money. Me and Tony took the two guys in the police car their ice creams and decided to sit in the back while we all ate them. I wanted to eat mine on the grass but Tony told me that it would be too dangerous for me to just sit there. Apparently I was an 'open target'. Ridiculous.

After our routine post-run ice cream I was escorted to our town car which was waiting at the entrance of the park with the other police car to take us home. The ride back was relatively quiet seeing as it was dads driver and not Rex. I was just waiting to get home so I could start getting ready. I'm sure I wasn't supposed to be this nervous. But my leg wouldn't stop jumping up and down.

Finally we were pulling up outside the house and I ripped the door open to sprint up the stairs before the car had even stopped and again when the guards weren't doing it fast enough. Only, when I managed to get into the entranceway I ran smack into someone. And when I looked up I actually wished for death to take me. Or him.

Nicolas Griffiths. My mortal enemy. And my boyfriend. Oh lord! What did I do to deserve this? I decided to pretend I hadn't recognise him. So crazy it might work!

It didn't work. Especially seeing as I walked straight past him and into my mother. Yay! That's exactly what I wanted. From a gremlin right to his master. She didn't seem as pleased to see me. I don't know why though, 'cause I'm pretty sure she was looking for me. Maybe it was because I was in the act of giving Nick the brush off. Either that or she doesn't like the fact that I was in front of him in my sweaty running gear. Too disgusting or something.

If that was the case then she should be scowling at him all the time. He's definitely gross.

"Where have you been, Spencer? Nicolas has been waiting for two hours to take you out to lunch." She has got to be kidding. I looked down at myself pointedly hoping that she would get the picture. She just raised her eyebrow in question.

"I've been running, mother. I go running with dad every Wednesday."

"I see. And you couldn't put your running plans on hold when you realised that Nicolas was planning on taking you out. What type of girlfriend does that?"

"And when would this realisation have come to me, mother? I've heard nothing of these plans, and even if I had I wouldn't have put my plans on hold. I like running." I implied with my eyes that I did not enjoy dining with Nick. I was raised to have manners, and even though I couldn't stand the guy I wouldn't be rude him by saying anything bad about him out loud.

"What's the problem darlings?" my dad said as he made an appearance. I knew he was going to take my mothers side no matter what. Spineless.

"Arthur, dear. Spencer neglected her responsibilities as a girlfriend and abandoned the plans she made with Nicolas." At the mention of his name, Nick stepped forward and offered his hand to my father.

"Nice to see you again, Sir." What a grease ball.

"And you too, Griffiths. I hope your treating my daughter well." He said half serious, putting a hand on my shoulder. I doubt I could have felt like any more of a child than I did then. I mean, I _was_ in the room.

"Of course, Sir. As much as she'll let me." He told him putting a hand on my other shoulder. I felt totally sick at the feel of his meaty hand on me. I doubt that the sweaty thumb rubbing against my neck was accidental. I shivered in disgust, and wanted to slap the smirk he gave me right off of his face. He thought that was a good shiver? Puh-lease! Meanwhile, my dad was chuckling at his words.

"I know what you mean there boy. She likes to be independent, this one." Then he patted me on the head. At that point I flushed red in anger.

"I am still here, father! And if you recall, I have plans that I need to prepare for."

"Ah, yes. But what about young Griffiths here? You did stand him up after all."

"You have got to be kidding me!" he gave me a look that showed me I was treading on thin ice, "I mean, what would you suggest father? I'm free tomorrow lunch."

"Now I hardly think it's fair to keep poor Nicolas waiting any longer than you have already. I'm sure if Nicolas is free for dinner, then you should go out now." My mother _lovingly_ supplied.

"Yes. That seems like a marvellous idea, darling. Are you free Griffiths?" sweet lord, no!

"Father! Remember that I have arrangements already; the plans can't go forward without me. What would it look like if I cancelled on more plans at such short notice?" ha! Let's see them cancel my plans with Ashley now!

"Ah, you are right there, sweetheart. Oh! By Jove, I think I've cracked it! How about this? Spencer, you can go to out with your friends tonight." Yes! Muahahahaaa! I am an evil genius! "And young Griffiths here can go with you!" Sugar!

"What an excellent idea Arthur! I don't know why nobody else thought of it." Mother was beaming. I could see through her like a squeaky clean window, she couldn't wait for her friends to hear through their daughters that I'd brought Nicolas Griffiths to our little get together. She really needed to get a life.

"Wait! It's supposed to be a girl's night. It isn't really fair to change the rules for myself. Plus, he might feel uncomfortable, won't you?" I couldn't believe I was stooping so low as to plead to him for help but that's what I was doing now.

Of course, he had no idea how to read my facial expressions and so instead of listening to my silent appeal, he grinned toothily before slinging his arm on my shoulder and saying, "Of course not! I'd love to go. As long as you're there I'll never feel uncomfortable." That just makes one of us then.

"Well that's settled then! Spencer, you go upstairs and get ready and you can come with me." He said, indicating for Nick to follow. I'd totally laugh at the fact that my dad has no clue what his first name was if I didn't already feel like crying.

Mother had followed the other two, leaving me alone in the large entranceway. I stomped up the stairs and into my room and whipped out my phone as soon as my door had slammed shut behind me. I quickly found the number I was searching for and pressed the call button.

"_Hello? Spencer?"_ I heard her voice on the other end of the line. I suddenly had a woozy tummy; I hoped I wasn't coming down with anything.

"Hey, Ashley. I just wanted to call and let you know that my parents are making me bring Nick along. I hope that's okay, I tried to get out of it but there wasn't much I could do with him standing there. It's okay if you want to cancel." I said without trying to hide my dejection. Stupid parents.

"_What? Of course that's okay Spencer, why wouldn't it be? I'm not going to cancel. Unless… do you want me to cancel?"_ now she was sounding dejected.

"No! No, no, no. I really want you to come. I want to meet your sister. I just assumed that you wouldn't want to come if you knew he was coming."

"_Don't be silly! Why would you think that? So, I'll see you there then? Wherever 'there' is." _She said happy again.

"Of course. I'll see you soon." After that we both hung up but I kept repeating her question in my mind, _"Why would you think that?"_ why did I think that? Why did I think that she'd be bothered that my boyfriend would be there? I mean, I didn't call any of my other friends to see if they'd mind.

Whatever. It's just 'cause she's a new friend. I can tell that we'll be best friends one day soon and maybe I just want to make sure that she didn't think that I was one of _those_ girls. You know, the one's that invite their boyfriends to all the girls nights and ditch their friends every chance they get. Because I'm definitely not.

I couldn't leave without him. Once I'd showered and put on a pair of jeans and a v neck t shirt I jogged down the stairs, hurrying in an attempt to leave without him, only to find everyone already waiting at the entrance. Now with the addition of Mr Jones. Whoopee!

I slowed my pace as I reached them and looked suspiciously between them. They were all smiling at me except for Mr Jones. I suppose they were meant to be kind smiles but I was actually quite disturbed. Especially seeing the smile on my mothers face. You could tell that she was struggling to remember how to do it.

"What's up?" I asked as I stood in front of them while they carried on smiling like it was going out of fashion.

"Nothing's the matter, Darling. You just look particularly charming tonight. Now don't stay out too late will you? You know how I worry." That was clearly my father speaking.

"Oh and Spencer, Mr Jones has offered to escort you there as an extra precaution. Isn't that kind of him?" my mother added. I wondered if she was purposefully ruining my life or if that was just a bonus.

"Yes mother, that's wonderful. Thank you Mr Jones." I said politely. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was the one to ruin my last meeting with Ashley, but on the other hand I haven't heard anything about Ashley from my mother so I should really be grateful to him for keeping quiet about her. Maybe he isn't so bad.

He replied with a head nod. That was slightly annoying. But I was still going to give him the benefit of the doubt. We said goodbye to my parents and the three of us headed down the steps to the car waiting for us, me smiling at Jack who was sat at the front desk as I past, he smiled and waved quite enthusiastically back. When we got in the car there was some random guy driving up front. This didn't surprise me, seeing as I'd already arranged for Rex to pick up Ashley and her sister. I didn't want someone I didn't know picking her up. Rex was nice and I knew he'd be all chatty and whatnot. Besides, he already knew about her and so I knew no questions would be asked.

The ride there was highly uneventful. There was an awkward silence throughout the car and my plan to push Nick out of the door didn't work out because some idiot had put the safety locks on. Oh, and I also elbowed him in the gut when he tried to put his hand on my knee. I think that's all that there is worth mentioning.

When we got there we were greeted by the dinner crew aka my peeps who looked at me sympathetically when they saw Nick behind me. I greeted them happily enough but couldn't bring too much enthusiasm to my face with his hand on my lower back.

I just sat down at the food bar where I decided to wait anxiously until Ashley arrived. The waitress came up to me nervously and asked me something about a drink. I smiled at her and saw that she relaxed somewhat before asking for a coke which she immediately fetched me. I smiled again as she set it down and noticed her blush slightly before rushing off again. That was weird. I was too busy thinking of Ashley to wonder about it though.

I was to busy thinking about Ashley to realise that Madison had sat down next to me.

"What're you thinking about, Carlin?" she whispered under her breath so as to avoid Nick from hearing. He was, of course, sat next to me and trying to make conversation with the now bored looking waitress. I noticed this and decided to save her while also avoiding Maddie's question.

"Excuse me! Sorry to disrupt your conversation, but I was wondering if you could possibly get a drink for my friend here." I asked her with a kind smile, gesturing to Maddie.

"Of course! What would you like Miss?" to say she looked relieved was an understatement; she was positively beaming at me as she came over.

Madison ordered her drink all the while looking at the waitress with a critical stare. The waitress didn't seem to notice though, she was still smiling at me.

"Thank you, Stacey." I said, seeing her name on her name tag. For some reason she was blushing profusely at this and so I decided to not talk to her for a while in order to give her time to calm down, the poor girl looked about two minutes away from a heart attack.

"You, didn't answer my question." Maddie whispered as soon as the girl was gone. Darn it! I thought she'd have forgotten.

"Oh, just wondering when Ashley would be here. I hope she hasn't been held up." I was actually trying to remember what she looked like. I could only see her eyes and mouth clearly when I thought of her. I knew she was beautiful, but that's about it. I couldn't even look at her Dear Mr President Song on the internet because it was apparently banned on every website imaginable. Such is the power of the President.

"I thought as much." She said smirking. I didn't really see why. What I told her wasn't as bad as what I was actually thinking.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure I liked the expression she was sporting.

"What does she look like? Ashley, I mean." She answered my question with one of her own. Normally I would have pulled her up on it but instead I found my self smiling and adjusting myself in my seat as if I was about to divulge in some great gossip.

"Well, she's got big brown eyes that sparkle like I don't even know how; curly brown hair that she just lets fall yet it still looks like a professional worked for hours on; she's always smiling or laughing and when she does-"

"Her nose crinkles?" Maddie asked, looking behind me.

"Yeah…" I said twirling in my stool to see Ashley, with an adorable nose crinkle aimed at me.

A smile immediately found its way onto my face and I quickly jumped out of my seat, grabbing Maddie's hand and dragging her with me as I went to stand in front of Ashley. I had clearly forgotten how incredible she looked. Even the random parts of her face that I did remember paled in comparison to the real thing.

She was wearing dark jeans with an old band tee and yet she looked ready for the red carpet. I quickly pulled her into a hug by way of greeting, but also because I had really missed her in these past two days of not seeing her. I was pleased when I decided that she felt just like I remembered the first time we hugged: warm and soft. She smelt great too, like apricots and something completely unique.

She returned it fervently and it may have been slightly too long but who can really judge these things? Apparently, Ashley's sister could because I heard a throat clearing from behind Ashley and we quickly broke apart to see someone looking at the two of us with the same smirk that Maddie had a few minutes ago. I raised my eyebrow to her and she stepped forward, completely unfazed, and introduced herself.

"Hey! I'm guessing that you're Spencer. I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister." She said pleasantly. I was extremely impressed to see that she wasn't nervous at all; usually people were fidgeting and stuttering all around me. I glanced at Ashley to see her shaking her head, when she caught me looking at her she gave me an eye roll making me smile brightly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kyla. And yes, I am Spencer." I told her smiling and shaking the hand that she had outstretched. She was dressed in a denim skirt and a funky patterned t shirt. She looked a lot like Ashley: same hair and eye colour and complexion, but her hair was straight and her eyes didn't really sparkle and she was a bit shorter.

Still really pretty, but she was no Ashley. I don't think any one was as beautiful as Ashley though. Anyway, after that I introduced her to my friends. And I am rather ashamed to say that they all had the same smirk as Maddie and Kyla when they met her causing my accusatory frown to deepen. But Ashley didn't seem to notice, thank god. I am also pleased to report that she was even less intimidated by all the political offspring than Kyla. I could tell she was going to fit in easily.

She was just having a conversation with Carmen and Chelsea about music while I was talking to Kyla and Maddie about something I wasn't really paying attention to (I was too busy making sure Ashley was comfortable talking to strangers) when the bane of my existence came back from the toilet. Apparently he had gone there while I was still at the bar. In truth, I had completely forgotten that he existed, let alone the fact that he was here.

"Well, who're these lovely ladies then? I'm sure we haven't been introduced before." I'm pretty sure there was a visible vein in my forehead at that moment. Which made me even more peeved when I saw Ashley notice it. I hate him.

"This is my friend Ashley and her sister Kyla. Ashley, Kyla this is my boyfriend Nick." I said rigidly. His name tasted like phlegm in my mouth.

"Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding hand out for Ashley to shake. And then moving on to Kyla. They both shook his hand with a polite 'hello'.

"You do look rather familiar Ashley. Are you sure we haven't met before?" his eyes looking her up and down. Something I did not appreciate. Then I realised what he'd asked and quickly shook my head at Ashley, telling her that he couldn't know who she really was.

"Oh! I- err. I'm, ahh…" she seemed, struggling to come up with a good lie that he wouldn't pull her up on and was looking at me for help. When Nick turned to see what she was looking at I smiled hurriedly at him as I saw Ashley pull a panicked face at me, quickly changing to a relaxed smile when he turned back to her. I suppose from the outside it may have looked comical but for me it was quite nerve-racking. If he found out who she really was I wouldn't be able to see her again.

"Maybe you've seen Ashley from a school function. She's the Dailey's daughter. You know, the MP and his wife." Whoop, Whoop! Go Spencer, it's your birthday!

"Oh yes, I remember you now. How is your father?" haha, what a goof!

"Absolutely remarkable, thank you for asking." Ashley replied with some mock solemn expression as she spoke making everyone but Nick, who had no idea, snicker.

Nick was grinning at having made such a good impression. I was just relieved that I'd pulled it off. And everyone else's shoulders seemed to slump in relief as well.

"So," I said loudly enough so everyone could here. "How about we start then?" I was rubbing my hands together in excitement. I noticed Ashley looking around with a smirk on her face which grew wider when her gaze landed on me. This caused me to smile wide back, I couldn't help myself.

"A bowling alley? Really?" she asked, raising a brow playfully.

"Of course. And we're the only ones here!" I smiled happily, throwing my arms out to demonstrate my point.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when your fathers the president. You can't go out to public places without having the whole place shut down and about thirty guards surrounding the place." Nick imputed not-so-helpfully.

I scowled at him, but he was to busy looking around with a bored expression to notice it though. I would have kicked him in the shin, but that was probably considered childish. Sigh. I looked around the room too, and was slightly annoyed to see ten of the guards covering the exits as or silently watching everyone near me. I knew it was for my protection but when I turned to Ashley to see her looking as well, I was pretty peeved. How would she ever think of me as normal person when I had guys wearing suits and ear-pieces surrounding me 24/7?

"Well I think it's great. I've never had a whole bowling alley to myself before." I heard Ashley's voice as she smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back, my mood instantly lighter.

"Okay then, let's play! Who wants to be on what team? They'll be uneven seeing as we now have seven people." I said sending another glare towards Nick. Or should I say, Dick. Mwahahaha! My evil genius mind strikes again!

"Okay then! We'll be a three." Chelsea said, indicating herself, Maddie and Carmen. "Oh and Nick, you'd better be on our team, otherwise we'll have no chance in beating Spencer." Carmen added, making her my favourite person at that moment.

"Pfft! As if it matters how many people you have. We're gonna beat you like eggs on a Sunday anyway." Ashley said, putting an arm around both me and Kyla, uniting us as a group. Okay, she was definitely my favourite person.

We all got set up then, ordering our food, picking out our weapons of choice (or bowling balls to the amateurs) and setting up our score table. I may have 'accidentally' written Dick instead of Nick. That's when the real fun began. We started to bowl. And when I say bowl what I really mean is a death match to the finish. I was glad to see that Ashley and Kyla were just as competitive as me, Ashley maybe more so. She'd get red in the face when she was arguing about the game cheating her and gloated way too much when she got a strike (which was pretty often).

"Come on Ashley, it's your turn! This'll win us the game. No pressure though!" me and Kyla said as we cheered her on from the sidelines. Her small frame strutted up to the ball rack as she picked hers up and then confidently strode to the lane. She lined it up like a pro, her tongue sticking out and everything as she concentrated.

Everything went quite – as were the rules of the game so as not to distract anyone. Everyone looked on in anticipation as she had a few practice swings but not letting go of the ball. Just as she was about to swing my eyes seemed to drop from where they were looking and somehow landed on her bottom. I couldn't help but notice how firm it looked as it tensed up when she stepped forward practically in slow motion, and then when it relaxed it still looked firm but then soft at the same time. I wonder what it would feel like to touch… Damn.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Kyla suddenly squealed next to me. She jumped up and started cheering like a maniac. A maniac on the floor. She was dancing like she'd never danced before. I stood up to almost mechanically, I shook my head and started cheering to, apparently we'd won the game. Ashley was doing some kind of happy dance similar to Kyla's and I couldn't help but laugh it.

She turned to us with a huge grin on her face before bounding up and pulling me in for a bone crunching hug, causing me to lose my breath in more ways than one. When she turned to hug Kyla I still had a goofy looking grin on my face but I had no idea why. And I kept sneaking glances at her bottom, and I had no idea why I did that either.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! I am not opposed to Reviews!**


End file.
